Cabin in the Woods
by Greenface01
Summary: After a sudden requirement to find a husband a furious Anna runs away and hides out in a cabin in forest. But a couple of days later the cabins owner comes home and she begs him to help her. AU - Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

**Cabin in the Woods  
Chapter 1  
The Princesses of Arendelle**

**Summary - **After a sudden requirement to find a husband a furious Anna runs away and hides out in a cabin in forest. But a couple of days later the cabins owner comes home and she begs him to help her. AU - Kristanna

**A/N - **Hey this is m first Frozen Fanfic so I hope you all like it :) Please R&R

Spring in Arendelle was always very beautiful, the huge cliffs that stood tall behind the kingdom protected the town like a watchful brother and finally the land was covered in green instead of the white that it had been sporting for the past 4 months. The castle however was probably one of the most spectacular sights in all of the land, with large green spires that look like they could touch the sky and what is considered some of the best architecture in all of Scandenavia.

Here is where the Royal Family spent most of they days watching over the townspeople, seeing through the trade and throwing lavish parties and balls which they were kind enough to invite anybody to. Yes, Arendelle's people loved their royal family and the royal family loved their people just as much. Life here was peaceful and no one could ask for any more.

The light broke through the curtain of the window to the youngest of the Royal Family, Princess Anna of Arendelle was 18 years old and wasn't exactly what people expected a princess to be like. Graceful sleeping? Try ginger hair in mouth, drool dripping down her face and a dead arm from where she had been lying on it.

"Is my daughter awake yet Kai?" the Queen questioned as she traveled down the hall towards Anna's room.

"I don't think so your Majesty" he flushed as he had forgotten to try and wake her again. She was never one for waking up first time, or second time for that matter. "Would you like me to go and try again?"

"That's fine, but could you prepare me a jug of cold water please" she chuckled as she reached for the handle to Anna's room. Just as she had expected, Anna was still fast asleep. Her Mother approached the curtains quietly and flung them open. "Oh what a beautiful day it is today Anna don't you agree" the Queen cheered at the top of her lungs. She heard a few short mumbles but nothing close to her daughter waking up. She glided over and sat down on Anna's bed leaning over to bring her lips close to Anna's ear. "Do I have to get the water Anna?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"No!" Anna wailed and jumped to the other end of her bed cowering. "You wouldn't do that to your precious girl would you?" Anna questioned before she noticed the Queen in fact had no water with her and was now mocking her.

"Come on Anna, you have slept far too long. Your sister came down to breakfast at least an hour ago!" Her Mother removed some clothes from her wardrobe and placed them on her bed.

"What time is it?" Anna questioned.

"Never mind that, get dressed" her Mother demanded with a smile as she exited the room. Anna chuckled as she pulled a green dress over her under garments.

Down at the dining table her Father was stuffing a pancake into his mouth as his wife entered the room. She cocked an eyebrow at him as he slowly lowered his fork back down to the plate and picked up a knife to cut it properly.

"Is Anna up?" he asked as he slowly placed another piece of pancake in his mouth to avoid further judgement.

"She'll be down soon" she responded glancing up at her eldest child Elsa who chuckled lightly at her families antics. "What did you think of the Duke of Weselton's son after Elsa?"

Elsa cringed at the name, if they were gradually trying to make suitors even worse every time they introduced her to someone then they were doing a good job. "He was... sprightly" she replied after swallowing her food.

"Elsa. You can't refuse every suitor that we bring to you. Soon I'm afraid we will have to choose for you." The King hated being so firm on his daughters, but he knew that his children were growing up and needed to be married soon.

"Adgar, there's no need to be so harsh" his wife warned before turning back to Elsa. "But he is right, as much as I'd love you to find someone you like we need to see you married soon." Elsa daren't argue with her parents and just stared tearfully at her plate as the the door crashed open and her sister fell through it. This startled them all and they looked round to see Anna face first on the floor. Elsa shot up and rushed over to her sister to help her up off the floor and make sure she wasn't hurt. Anna was fine, but worry washed over her face when she saw the tears in Elsa's eyes. "You okay?" she mouthed so her parents couldn't hear. Elsa nodded and guided Anna to the table where her Mother looked her over before they continued their breakfast.

"We are holding a ball this Friday and we will be inviting as many eligible bachelors as we can, I expect you to choose a suitor. Anna, that also goes for you too!" the King announced trying not to make eye contact with them both.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Anna screamed as she jumped up from the table. "I've only met two so far? What's the hurry suddenly?!" Suddenly she realised what she'd done and fell back into her seat after a glare from Elsa.

"Adgar, Anna is only 18. She can't be expected to get married at such a young age" Idur told him trying to change his mind.

"Girls, I'm sorry but.." he was suddenly stuck for an explanation "you were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." That sounded fancy enough, he was sure. Anna was stunned, how was she suppose to respond to that, let alone defy her Father's word. The two girls looked at each other from the corner of their eye and sighed as their father carried on lecturing them about being princesses and the importance of a husband.

Anna had assumed at first that she didn't need to marry someone for the "sake of the kingdom" like Elsa did because she wasn't the heir. But she found out that she was sourly mistaken a few weeks after her 18th Birthday when she was introduced to a prince from the southern isles.

_"Anna, are you presentable, the prince will be here any moment" Kai called through the door to the princesses room. _

_"What if I don't like him Kai? Do I have to marry him?" she cried as she finished pinning up her hair. _

_"Well if you don't like this one, I heard he has plenty of brothers so you could meet all of them" Kai joked, but Anna wasn't in the joking mood and just scoffed at his ridiculous comment. _

_"Ok I'm ready" she sighed unlocking the door and stepping out in a beautiful green dress with a dark blue cloak. "I can't believe I have to do this."_

_Down in the foyer a young prince awaited Anna's arrival so he could take her for a walk around the castle grounds. He was pretty stunned when he saw her glide down the stairs as gracefully as she could muster, only to trip on the last step and get caught in his arms. The prince was tall and wore a white suit with black buttons down the front. He had red hair similar to her own and looked like he just jumped out of a play. He was perfect. She hated him already._

_"My name is Prince Albert" he charmed her with a smile but she just sarcastically smiled back and took his arm as they went for a walk. _

_As expected Prince Albert eventually left saying that she was a lovely girl but wasn't 'wife material', whatever that was supposed to mean. Her Dad could set her up on as many suitor meetings as he wanted. There's one thing he could never make her do and that was actually try. _

After breakfast the two princesses head into Elsa's bedroom and Anna flung herself onto her bed. "What do you think of this matchmaking ball Elsa?" Anna asked sounding just about as fed up with it all as she could possibly be.

"I heard Prince Henry had the same predicament and met fell in love with someone straight away" Elsa replied sitting at her study desk. "He also ended up traversing his kingdom making lots of women put on this woman's glass slipper because she lost it."

"Was she blonde?" Anna questioned giggling only to receive a ball of paper to her face. "Did they get married?"

"Yeah, the next day" Elsa shook her head in disgust "seriously, you can't just marry a man you just met."

"What if it's true love?" Anna asked rolling about the bed ad fantasizing about one day meeting her own true love.

"Oh Anna, what do you know about true love?" her sister laughed at her sister's naive statement. "You may as well forget about it anyway, the life of a princess isn't always as fair as they say we are."

"You can say that again".

**A/N - Thanks for reading I'll try and get the next chapter out soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - You shall go the ball

**Cabin in the woods  
Chapter 2  
You shall go to the ball!**

**_A/N - Hey there :D For some reason my reviews aren't showing up on the story but I am getting them in my email box so thank you everyone! I'm toying with the story line a lot in my head to try and come up with the best way of doing this but the beginnings are pretty much sorted so thanks for reading!_**

"Well if you aren't a sight for sore eyes if you don't mind me saying so ma'am" Gerda admired Princess Anna as she finished pinning her hair into place. Anna smiled weakly but even nice comments couldn't change the fact that she was furious about the predicament she had found herself in. Sure, lot's of girls dreamed of marrying a prince and riding away on a white horse into the sunset with him, and Anna was no exception. But she wanted it to be true and pure love with someone she really connects to before she commits to them for the rest of her life.

"Thank you Gerda, I can finish up on my own if you'd like to go and help with the preparations" her tone was quite melancholic and Gerda felt the instinct to wrap her arms around the poor girl and tell her it was going to be OK. But she couldn't promise that as Gerda had no control over the current situation and felt that she could offer little comfort but a smile and warm pat on her shoulder before leaving the room. The music had already started so she knew that she would be being announced to the crowd as soon as Elsa was brought in. Breathing in deeply she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and headed for the door

Outside the ballroom Elsa peered through a crack in the door to try and look at the crowd that had gathered in there. She had butterflies doing acrobats in her stomach at the moment and the nerves building up inside her as she got ready to face the people was making her feel ill. "Princess Elsa, of Arendelle" Kai announced her name and she took a sharp intake of breath as the doors opened. She was dressed in a light blue gown with a purple shawl covering her shoulders. As the next in line to Arendelle's throne Elsa was very sought after and including the fact that she was very beautiful and poised, there have many who have asked for her hand. Her father waited at the door and took her hand as he guided her over to a young gentleman, "this is Prince Edward of England" he handed her to him, he was a lot more handsome then the other men she had met. He had light brown hair waxed to the side and was wearing a black suit, before dancing he bowed to Princess and attempted to charm her with a smile. It was going to be a long night.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle" Kai called across the hall and everyone turned to look at the door as she entered in a light green gown with her hair tied up in bun at back. Gracefulness was not a quality that Anna possessed and wasn't at all bothered about hiding that fact. "I'm going to introduce you to another one of the Princes from the Southern Isles" her father told her as they walked over to a gentlemen stood at a table with large ice sculpture of an angel which he was examining intently, he was pretty tall with auburn hair and wore a white suit decorated with gold buttons and tassels. As they approached the man finally turned around and... he was gorgeous, boy he was quite the spectacle who knew anyone could actually pull off a set of sideburns.

"Prince Hans" he bowed as they approached and offered his hand out to Anna, "it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled awkwardly as she took his hand and looked back at her father as he attempted to reassure his daughter. They danced silently for a few minutes as Anna tried to get used to the gentleman, he seemed nice enough so far and he was quite elegant in his dancing which was something Anna was thankfully pretty good at. As the night drew on they discussed all sorts of things about each other including the fact that he had 12 brothers of which he was the youngest of.

"12!" Anna shrieked "I met Albert but he didn't mention that you had 12 brothers" she was quite shocked, he didn't seem at all bothered by it though.

"We sometimes fight a lot but then there was plenty of brothers to play with while I was growing up. Albert's kind of boring though, always cooped up in his room reading a book" Anna had to agree with that since it was all he talked about as they wandered through the garden. "Readings great and everything, in moderation but it's kind of a bore all the time." Anna glanced to her sister who was conversing with a man with black hair, he was ridiculously thin and looked awfully snooty and she could tell from a mile off that Elsa was not interested at all. But Anna spent pretty much all of her night chatting to Hans about their families and their respective homes, growing up as royalty and anything else they could think of well into the night.

"So do they prepare you well for being Queen?" Hans questioned, which took Anna quite by surprise.

"Queen?" she had to think for a moment "well Elsa gets some sort of training from my father so I guess she'll be prepared well for when she's Queen".

Hans suddenly shot his head over to where Elsa was who was deep in conversation with someone she obviously found incredibly interesting. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all" he smiled back at her and grabbed her hand "let's go speak to your father" he demanded dragging her over to the King and the Queen. "Your Majesty" he said bowing while holding onto Anna who was starting look a little bewildered. "I would like to ask for permission to marry your daughter" her Father started to smile but Anna looked anything but compliant.

"Is this what you want my dear?" he asked looking to his daughter who was far too shocked to say anything in return.

"I don't... it's just... " she stumbled over her words as she wriggled from Hans' grip "I need to think about this" and she suddenly ran as fast as she could out of the room towards hers up the stairs. She tripped over as she collided through her door into the bedroom and locked it behind her.

"Anna!" her mother rapped at the door "Anna open the door!" She wasn't listening, she was far too busy packing as many things as she could into a small bag, a couple of dresses, change of underwear and some other essentials that included practically her life savings. Luckily for her, her life savings were probably equal to someones taxes for 3 years so she had plenty of money. Idur continued to call out to her and she had now been joined by Elsa. "Mother please go downstairs, I'll talk to her" Elsa told her, Anna heart caught in her throat. Could she really just run away, she'd never been out and fended for herself ever, would it really be worth it?

"Anna, I know your upset but you really need to talk to us" Elsa called through the door tapping on it lightly. But her words fell on deaf ears as Anna was tying her sheets together in order to help her jump down from the window. By the time Elsa had started to give up Anna was already half way down the castle wall, clinging as tight as she could to the sheets until she was low enough to just drop to the floor. She quickly snuck to the stables and grabbed her horse before turning away towards the woods racing as fast as she could away from the castle. As she entered the forest she heard her father's voice bellow across the castle "She's gone!" followed by a shriek which belonged to her mother. "Quickly, someone find her!" She didn't stop and she didn't look back, she got her horse to run as fast as it could as she raced through the forest until she was sure they wouldn't be able to follow her.

She brought her horse to a halt when she reached a clearing in the forest which contained a small cabin that looked quite worn out and old but it was evident that someone probably lived there. She guided her horse around to the back of the house and hid her before she decided to go ahead and knock to see if anyone was home.

**A/N - Thanks for reading :D Please R&R, if they don't show up I'll still get them in an email :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Makeshift beds

**Cabin in the Woods  
Chapter 3  
Makeshift Beds and Trading Posts**

**_A/N - Thank you everyone who's been reading, I'll try and get updates out as often as I can! So without further ado, here's chapter 3_**

It was quiet, probably the quietest place Anna had ever been in and she couldn't hear any horses or shouting from people trying to find her. But it was a peaceful kind of quiet and not the eery sort of quiet you would expect from a strange cabin in the middle of the woods. She approached the door whilst keeping her eyes sharply peeled for any signs that someone might be approaching and pushed it open gently. The door let out a large creak which made her jump and shriek slightly, she quickly rushed inside and sat on the ground panting.

The cabin wasn't exactly empty, it had a small makeshift bed that looked extremely uncomfortable and a fireplace opposite it, there were some cupboards and small table with a single chair lying on the floor next it. But there were no signs that anyone had actually lived here somewhat recently, there was no food and the fire had evidently not been lit in a long time. So then it must be abandoned right? If that was the case then no one would mind if she stayed here a couple of days until her parents realised what a mistake they were making then that wouldn't be a problem to anyone would it?

First though, she was going to need some food. She couldn't exactly eat nothing and lucky for her she knew of a trading post that wasn't that far from here that's open quite late at night. She started to hide her things behind the cupboards in order to make sure no one came in and took them while she was out when she noticed that there was something sticking out from behind the shelf, she pulled on it but it seemed a bit stuck so she ended up yanking on the end before she flied backwards with the item landing on her face. Her hand flung up to her nose which was now throbbing horribly and was probably glowing bright red. She looked at the perpetrator of her pain and found what appeared to be a lute. She couldn't play the lute, piano yes, lute no. It was a light brown in colour and what could be considered a basic lute, but that was all she could really say about it. But why did someone person decide to leave their lute behind, there was a name carved into the back but she couldn't quite make it out. After a little while she placed the lute down by the cupboard again and got ready to head out to the trading post now that it was dark.

As she exited the house she heard a bell ring from down in the town and stood silently as she listened out for the town crier "HEAR YE HEAR YE, PRINCESS ANNA OF ARENDELLE FLED THE CASTLE EARLIER THIS NIGHT AND HAS NOT BEEN SEEN SINCE!", boy he was extremely loud. "THE KINGS MEN ARE LOOKING FOR HER BUT IF YOU SPOT HER, THE KING WISHES YOU TO REPORT TO HIM IMMEDIATELY, THAT IS ALL", it was kind of nice to know she could keep herself updated by motor mouth down there while she was up in the cabin.

Anna rounded to the back and pulled her hood over her head as she mounted her horse signalling it to move into the forest. They headed for a small shop that was out in the mountains but stopped short of it as she put her horse somewhere that it couldn't be seen. "I won't be long OK!" she told it as she approached, "wandering Oaken's trading post and sauna" she read from the sign above the shack. "Interesting" she exclaimed as she pushed the door open pulling her hood further over her head.

"Yoohoo, welcome to my store" a large man dressed in a stripy jumper called out as she entered "are you ok? you look very mysterious there ma'am", Anna just giggled and started picking up several different kinds of food and shoved them on the table in front of him. "Why don' you remove dat hood of yours dear, I am sure you are very pretty" he asked reaching out towards her head.

"No!" she shouted in a raspy voice "I have a horrible skin condition, looks really bad, blisters everywhere," she tossed the money down in front of him, shoved the food in a bag and dashed out of the store. Jeez she had never done so much door slamming in one night and it was getting a teeny weeny bit monotonous. "OK let's go" she cheered as she once again clambered on to her horse and gave him a light tap to send him trotting through the forest towards the cabin once more. This was the right way wasn't it? Oops. "You don't perhaps remember the way back to that cabin do you?" she asked her horse nervously, she didn't think this through very well. "OK we'll just head back the way we came, I should have brought a dog with me or something"

"WE'RE LOST" she exclaimed angrily before grabbing her mouth quickly because she really should not have shouted. "I'm so dumb sometimes, how did I forget to do something so I knew the way back." She leaned down on her horses mane who started to walk behind the cabin and stopped. "Oh, we're here" she cheered "good horse" she patted him as she jumped off and huddled her cloak tighter round her body as the cold spring air hit her. "OK um, stay hidden" she ordered before she made her way towards the cabin. There was a small sound like a foot standing on a twig and she suddenly dove as fast as she could back behind the cabin.

"This way!" a man's voice called out "do you think she's been through here?" he asked and she heard him make his way up the steps towards the cabin. Her breath caught in her throat as he opened the door to the shack and took a look around. "It's empty in there, doesn't look like anyone's been in there for a long time" he announced before returning to the other guards, "let's carry on towards the trading post and see if the owner has seen her" and he jumped back on his horse before setting off. Anna finally let out a sigh of relief and took a look out from behind the cabin. "Wait! What was that!" the guard called looking back at the cabin just as Anna hid back behind it quickly. He slowly made his way back in order to listen out for anymore sounds, "Princess, are you there?!" he called, thinking she would actually respond. Luckily a little grey rabbit hopped out into the opening and stared at him for a few seconds before hopping off in the other direction. "It was just a rabbit, never mind," he headed off finally leaving the cabin and a now extremely shook up Anna. She waited for a little bit until the coast was definitely clear before heading back into the cabin.

This was the first time today she had actually closed the door incredibly quietly as opposed to slamming in shut like all the other times she has tonight. She'd probably need to sort herself a hiding place out in case they decide to check the cabin again at some point, but she now felt that since they thought she wasn't in here then they probably wouldn't check again for a while. She'd got enough food to last her at least a week as she hadn't quite decided yet how long she was going to stay out here for. She took a long look around the room and sighed, she was really doing this. She had really run away from home and even though she felt kind of silly, she knew she had done the right thing. Sure Hans was a nice guy and everything but she just didn't want to be with him, and certainly wasn't going to get rushed into a marriage with him, or anyone for that matter. If this was what she had to do then so be it.

It was really dusty in the room, it was seriously the dustiest room she had ever been in, in her life. But considering she grew up in a castle that wasn't quite a hard thing for a room to actually accomplish. Well for now it would have to do, if she was going to do this she needed to make sure that trivial things didn't bother her. She took a look around in disgust again, this was going to be incredibly hard. She made her way over to the bed that was opposite the fireplace and sat on the mattress, it must have been made of some sort of feather stuffing because it was surprisingly comfortable. There wasn't a pillow and all she had to cover herself was her cloak, and any others that she had brought with her. This was going to be a long night.

_**A/N - Thanks for reading :) I'm enjoying writing this! Please leave a little review :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Stew Maker

**Cabin in the Woods**

**Chapter 4**  
**The Stew Maker**

_**A/N - Hey guys, new chapter :D Not sure what to say here lol Enjoy!**_

2 days. Has it really only been 2 days? Anna was just about going out of her mind hiding up here, constantly jumping like a paranoid dog at any sound she heard and scraping away on the food she had bought because she had never actually taught herself how to cook a proper meal. For a princess, she had already lasted a pretty long time out here considering the circumstances. The last time she visited Oaken's shop, she overheard them having a conversation about how distraught the Queen and Princess Elsa were about her disapearing and that the guards had lost pretty much all their leads about were the Princess might be. The town crier had the same announcement nearly every time about how the search for Princess Anna continues and if anyone had any idea of her whereabouts they are to contact the guards immediately.

The longer she stayed away, the more empowered she felt and she got more used to it which made it easier for her to stay out there. She'd gotten a brush and rid the cabin of most of the dust making it more livable for he and even figured out how to start the fire which was a blessing for her. Oh boy did it feel good to have a rebel, Anna was squeeling internally at her boldness and even though she knew she'd have to go back soon, she was starting to like this little cabin.

It was about 2 o'clock and Anna was resting her eyes on the bed for a while as she didn't seem to have anything else to do. As much as she knocked it, she really wished she had a book right now to read as it got super boring up here, especially with no company. Boredom was making her tired, really really tir...

"Hey" Anna thought she heard a man's voice calling out to her "OI! Wake up!", that was definitely a mans voice and it made Anna spring up immediately. She panicked thinking it was a guard, or even worse if it was her Father. Instead, as she examined the man she found him to be neither but instead a rather well-built , blonde haired man with the most amazing golden eyes she had eyes that she has ever seen in her life. "Wow" he nearly fell backwards "who would've thought I'd come back to find the princess fast asleep in my bed" he joked. Anna clearly was not amused by his joke and just sat up looking extremely bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What am I doing here?!" he shrieked, "this is my home, I think maybe you should be explaining to me what you are doing here instead. Or maybe I should go and tell the guards that I may have seen the princess come this way!"

"OK, OK! Jeez, I thought this place was abandoned, it looked like it hadn't been lived in for months" she retorted angrily, she didn't like his tone.

"So, you broke in here and made your self at home?" he cocked an eyebrow at her but honestly he found the whole situation kind of amusing.

"I didn't break in, do you even know how to lock a door or did you lose the key?" The man just laughed and reached for the bag he must of dropped on the floor when he came in, it was filled with lots of crockery and pans which he started to unload onto the shelves in the cupboard. "Listen, I just needed a place to stay while I waited for things to die down back at home. Since this place appeared empty I just thought..." Anna suddenly felt extremely defeated, she couldn't just stay at his home and it's not like she expected him to let her. "OK, the thing is" she had to get this out quickly "my Dad wanted me to get married and set up a ball where I was suppose to pick someone to marry but I didn't want to do that so I ran away from home."

The man just stared at her and blinked slowly. "OK, how about we start from the beginning" he started as the situation had got a little too weird for him. "My name is Kristoff and I harvest ice for a living." Anna sighed, it probably wasn't the best idea to tell him all that, but by the sounds of it he really didn't seem to care.

"OK then, my name is Anna and I'm a princess for a living" she replied picking up her bag and getting ready to pack up her things. It was over and she was only 2 days into her mission, she slumped around sadly as she shoved her belongings into her bag. "I'm really sorry I bothered you and have fun with the ice... thing. You know what I mean."

"You going back home?" he asked as she made her way out of the cabin sadly. She looked back at him as she reached the door and nodded leaning her head on the door. "Is it really that bad back home?"

"I know it may sound like I'm being spoilt, but sometimes it would be nice to be... well free! I've had to live my whole life by a strict set of rules and having to act princessly" Anna physically cringed "what ever that's supposed to be. These past 2 days being out here have been really tough but... I've never felt so alive."

"Wow, you should write motivational speeches" Kristoff chuckled "that was a pretty impressive one." Anna didn't appear to be getting anywhere with him so she just turned around again and headed out the door. "Hang on!" she heard him shout to her, he approached the door and looked round to Anna. "Come back inside, there are guards looking around this area" he signaled for her to come in, she suddenly perked up and again and skipped back inside the cabin happily. "But not for too long, I'm not running some sort of b&b here you know."

"I'll pay you for it and I'll buy plenty of food for the both of us ok! So we got a deal?"

Kristoff let out a large sigh and rubbed his head as he realised what he had just done, "fine, we have a deal then. I'll get the food from in town then since I'm guessing you going down there would probably be a bad idea", that was great since it meant that she got to get better food than the basic carrots she'd been living on for the past couple of days. "Also, if you need to hide, you can lift up this floorboard here" he walked over and stood on a wobbly floorboard which he promptly lifted up and place to the side. The whole underside of the cabin was empty apart from a couple of sheets he seemed to have kept down there. "Sometimes wolves follow us so we have to run in here, lift up a couple of floorboards and hide until they leave."

"We?" she asked as she started glancing around the room. Maybe he had a kid that was waiting outside cause there was a weird horse outside, but he probably would've told the kid to come in by now. Maybe a dog? Did he drag his horse in here when wolves attack?

"Oh, come here" he called and he walked round the back of the shed where her horse was, "here, meet Sven" he announced as they got round to the back and she was greeted by a large reindeer with probably one of the goofiest smiles that she had ever seen. "I found him when I was 8 and we've been together ever since, pretty much goes everywhere with me." Sven galloped over to her and started sniffing around Anna nearly knocking her off her feet. "I think he likes you" Kristoff announced grabbing hold of Sven's saddle to calm him down a bit.

"So if you get chased by wolves, Sven runs into the house and under the floorboards?"

"Yeah, he's pretty smart" he petted Sven who started to act pretty proud of himself. "Don't you be getting a big head there Sven" Kristoff joked, " he also comes inside if the weathers bad, I guess we could try and fit the horse in as well."

"So you're really gonna help me then?" Anna asked as she made her way back to the house, he nodded rubbing his head an turning around to face her.

"Like I said, you could write motivational speeches" he chuckled as he backed into the door on the way into the cabin. "Can you cook at all?"

"Nope" she replied "I've never really had to since I grew up in a castle. Kristoff sighed, he could just do the cooking since making two portions wouldn't really make much difference to him. He started the fire up and started pulling some food off the shelves.

"I'll make us a stew tonight and buy some more ingredients for things tomorrow, don't expect anything lavish though," he started chucking stuff into the pot and added water to the it. "That shouldn't take too long.. So princess" he sat down on the chair he was on earlier "how long do you intend on being out here then?"

"A week maybe?" she replied flopping down on the bed and staring at the ceiling "hopefully that'll make my point."

"Just a week huh?" he got up to stir the stew a little "how will you know whether it's worked then?"

"I won't" she sighed angrily "just gotta hope that my father is so relieved he won't want me to run away again", the idea sounded pretty good now that he thought about it. But she still hadn't thought about it properly. He could be a raving psychopath for all she knew, but luckily he was a pretty nice guy and it did get pretty lonely up here on his own since he never really had any company when he stayed here. "Mmm that actually smells really good!"

"What do mean actually!" he laughed "I'll have you know that I am a brilliant chef! I'll give the castle chef a run for his money, just you wait". She stood up to take a look at the food an bent over the pot to get a good whiff. Kristoff moved away and sat back down on the chair placing his hat over his head, "it sure has been a long day!"

"You can say that again" Anna joked heading back towards the bed before she had a sudden realisation and froze on the spot. "Where are we going to sleep?!"

"Well, it's still my bed" he replied jumping onto it "I guess I could get you some hay to sleep on."

Anna scoffed at him in disgust, he wasn't serious about making the princess of Arendelle sleep on the floor, and on something that horses are meant to sleep on!

"What's the matter princess? Too much for ya?", she just turned back towards to the fire and sat down in front of it to warm her hands "nah I'm a nice guy, you can stay on the bed" he really gave jokes away to easily. But he really wasn't the type of person to just leave a woman sleep on the floor, he was raised better than that. Oh he could imagine just what his adoptive mother would say to him if she found out he made the princess of Arendelle sleep on the floor while he took the bed.

"Oh, well thanks" she mumbled as a light smile crept onto her face. It was kind of reassuring to hear that from him considering how nervous she was feeling at the moment.

"I'm use to it anyway since I sleep in stables a lot anyway", Anna didn't know what to make of that, perhaps he made lots of long trips and stables were the only places he could rest his head while he way away. She forgot how hard it was for the working class sometimes. He got up again and checked on the food, "looks like it's done" he announced lifting the pot from the stove an picking up two bowls from the shelf. He took out a ladle and started to scoop food into both of the bowls before place a larger portion into a bigger bow which he placed on the window for Sven, who promptly came over and started munching away. "Plenty of carrots in there for you Sven" he called, "and make sure you share with Anna's horse!"

Anna giggled when her horse promptly came over and started eating away happily, she'd been living on grains for the past couple of days so it was probably a rather great improvement. "Thank you" she muttered as she dug into her food, he was right about giving the castle chef a run for his money. This stew was incredible!

"Don't mention it" he replied finishing up his food, "I'm gonna set up myself a place to sleep, feel free to head to bed when your ready".

"Will do" she drank the last of the stew and lay down on the bed feeling full and rather tired. For her, living in this environment was extremely exhausting. Her last views before she fell asleep was Kristoff blowing out the candles and lying down on the floor.

_**A/N - Been busy so this took longer than the last few chapters, but it is the longest sooooo yeah :D Review please and thank you :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Showers and Interrogations

_**Cabin in the woods**_

_**Chapter 5  
**__**Showers and Interrogations**_

_**A/N - Welcome to chapter 5! ready and enjoy :D**_

Anna awoke surprisingly early, it could of been the strange circumstances or the fact that there was a reindeer sniffing right in her face. "Sven stop that!" Kristoff shouted grabbing him and guiding him out of the cabin, "sorry about that" he laughed reaching over to the fire place and handing Anna a plate with some food on it. "I went down to the market earlier and apparently all the royals are eating that" he told her as she stared at her plate. She had no idea what he was on about but he was thinking of her so she couldn't complain, plus the food turned out to be really lovely.

After Kristoff came to the cabin he left 2 days later as he needed to go and harvest some ice, he said that the trips usually last about 3 days and maybe more if the weather's too warm so he needs go further up the mountain. But he was only gone for 2 days this time but had taught her how to make stew and little things for herself while he was gone.

"The town crier said something about your sister while I was down there" he announced to Anna who glanced up at him with a worried expression. Her read her face and that sat down on the chair scratching his head. "She's marrying some one called Edward I think it was. Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!" Anna shrieked bolting up from her bed.

"You're father was really serious about the whole marriage thing then?" Kristoff questioned as he stared at Anna's pained expression.

"He's always serious, if I thought he wasn't serious I never would've ran away in the first place" she replied placing her head in her hands. She should go back to her sister but then she would more than likely just end up in the same situation but with a really angry father, and she didn't want that.

"I can see that you might be having an inner battle with yourself there" Kristoff called "but you know, it might be selfish staying up here and it might not even accomplish anything". Anna sighed knowing that he was right, but then of course there was also the chance that it could change everything and she wouldn't have to marry anyone. Was it really worth it to take that chance? "Sorry, I won't get involved with your family troubles, I might say something wrong and get in trouble" he joked standing up again and heading towards the door "it might be worth you going for a walk though, being stuck in here all the time won't be good for you". After he headed out the door she stood up and stretched her body out and grabbed her stuff so she could get changed. If she wanted to have a bath she had to go to the pond that was just west from here and use the waterfall as a shower. It was only a small one so felt quite refreshing being stood under it as it washed away all he worries. She let Kristoff know where she was headed before jumping on her horse and going to the lake. Luckily she could quickly hide behind the falling water if she heard a noise, which was especially lucky considering the fact that she was completely naked.

It was a lot nicer to feel clean and as Anna sat on a rock drying off her hair she took in a deep breath of fresh air, she had that feeling again. The feeling of complete freedom and happiness, she missed her family dearly but the fact that she was actually doing this was so exhilarating. Running away from home and living with a strange man, who would ever of thought a princess would even think of doing something like that. She wrapped her hair up and clambered up to her horse and head up the way back to the cabin.

"Have you seen this lady?" she heard someone ask as she approached, she quickly dismounted and sent her horse to walk away while she checked out what was going on. Kristoff was stood in front of the cabin talking to a guard who was holding a piece of paper in front of his face. It was probably a painted portrait of her and her family. "You know, I'm not really around these parts much but I haven't seen her around", horror hit her face as the words poured out of his mouth. He had just lied to a palace guard. That was basically treason. Of course she had already promised to play dumb if they did find her in his cabin while he was out and if he was in he could stall them enough to give her a chance to hide. But he was risking an awful lot considering he had only just met the girl.

"OK, but if you see her you know that you must report to the palace guards at once right?" Kristoff nodded and bowed at him mockingly, he had never been too fond of the guards in Arendelle since they were generally really pompous and annoying. The guard scoffed and headed back to his horse causing Anna to flee behind a tree until he had left. She poked her head out from behind and mouthed to Kristoff _is he gone? _Kristoff nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Anna headed back to grab her horse and brought her back up to the cabin.

"I was worried you'd just come waltzing up to us you know" he announced helping her walk her horse round to the back where there was now a little makeshift shelter to hide them better. Anna looked at him angrily, how could he really think that she was that stupid, of course wasn't just going to just wander on up to the guard and invite him in for a cup of tea.

"I'm smarter than that I'll have you know" she commented, she didn't appreciate the comment at all. "But thanks for, you know, not selling me out back there".

"Well there would have been no point me doing this to hide your horse if I was just going to sell you out the first time a guard comes knocking". They both headed back inside "I'll be heading back out on Wednesday and should be gone for an excess of 2 days" he leaned back on the chair "if you decide to go home in the time that I'm away, make sure you leave me a note saying that you have". Was Kristoff worrying about her she wondered to herself. That was kinda cute. "Can't wait to get my bed back". Ok then, maybe not.

"I really need to wash my clothes, how do you wash yours?" she asked him gathering the dirty clothes she had in pile.

"I don't, to be honest. My mother does it" he replied, she'd heard him mention his adoptive parents before but it didn't seem like they visited him or anything. "I'll take your stuff up with me when I go".

"Thank you". She placed her stuff over with his, "when are you going?"

"I'll head up there today, haven't really got anything else to do and I haven't seen them in a while" he replied chucking the clothes into a bag. "She'll be fine with washing your clothes, she might get a little suspicious though so she'll probably visit soon". Ah of course, her son brings home women's clothes for her to wash. Of course that would be a little suspicious, Anna laughed a little in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I'll be back in a couple of hours then" he announced as he slung the bag over his shoulders, "the pot is boiling water so feel free to make your self a cup of tea. Kristoff waved goodbye to her as he left and she waved back before turning to make herself a drink.

_**A/N - I wanted to address a review that I got :) **_

_**" the characters are nothing like they where in frozen and Anna's and Elsa's mom and dad were dead and what about Elsa's ice powers?"**_

_**This is an "AU" story which means that it is set in an alternate universe to the one Frozen is set in. So Anna's Mum and Dad are still alive and I haven't decided on whether Elsa has her powers or not. If she does then she knows how to control them. **_

_**Anyways thanks for all the reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6- Anna's tears

**Cabin in the Woods  
Chapter 6  
Anna's tears**

_**A/N: Hey, this chapter took a while. Got work and stuff now so maybe a bit longer between chapters. But here's number 6! :D**_

There was nothing like laying in bed till ridiculous hours in the afternoon and then getting up and not having to do anything in particular. Every morning it was usually, wake up, have breakfast with family, go for a walk down the market street to show peasants that you care, come home and do whatever Father tells you to do. Not exactly the highlight of her day either, he likes to keep her busy and one time had her helping him write letters to other kingdoms. Fun. Even though Kristoff was usually up really early he was super careful not to wake her up, he left rin the morning and made sure to not make enough noise.

It wasn't long after she clambered out of bed that she started to hear the sound of church bells ringing. That was right, her sister must have gotten married by now. Anna couldn't help but wonder which gentleman Elsa had picked that night, she seemed interested in the English man with brown hair. She tried to picture her sister in a beautiful white wedding gown stood next to who she believed could be her husband, they did kind of suit each other but Anna never really got chance to speak to him so she didn't know exactly what he was like past the super waxed hair and posh English accent. She had wanted so much to be Elsa's bridesmaid, she could wear a cute blue ballgown since that was Elsa's favourite colour and watch as Elsa said her I do's with love in her eyes. But that was never going to happen now and she was forced to marry someone she had only met a week previously, her father was sure fast about the wedding preparations when it came down to it. Everything was happening so fast that Anna was having a hard time trying to organize her feelings about the whole affair.

A large clatter interrupted her thoughts as Kristoff came colliding through the door, he was holding a basket full of fruit which he must have just bought from the market in town. "You wouldn't believe how cheap these were today" he beamed placing them down on the chair, he threw Anna two dresses which he had picked up too "crazy sales today with the wedding and everything" Anna unfolded the dresses to get a look at them.

"Thank you" she smiled, they weren't half bad so she couldn't say he had an awful taste in clothes. "I can give you the money back for these" Anna told him and leaned over to grab her purse that was lying under some of her belongings under the bed. Kristoff shook his head as he stuffed his face full of apple.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" he was talking with his mouth full. Ew. She sort of cringed looking away from his as he talked, he let out a small apology and swallowed the food before he carried on. "The guy your sister married was called Edward of England or somewhere near there" Kristoff announced and watched as once again Anna's face dropped, the whole ordeal clearly depressed her but he also knew that she'd probably like to know something about it. "The townsfolk have said he's pretty nice", she didn't respond to anything he tried to do to cheer her up and just sat there staring into space.

"I would've loved to have seen her in her wedding dress you know" Anna had a faint smile on her mouth as she went back to imagining it, she looked so sad that he felt this weird urge to hug her or something just to get her to cheer up a little. He sat down next to her and let out a sigh as he leaned back against the wall. "When she was younger we used to both plan little weddings together and promised each other that we would be bridesmaids at each others weddings. I just really wish I could at least see her in her wedding gown, but it's probably too late now".

"I wouldn't say so, the ceremony was just about to start while I was in town" it was as he said that, that he had the most amazing idea ever. It was crazy, but he was sure it would solve Anna's problem. "Anna get ready, we're going to meet my family!" he told her grabbing Sven's saddle. "Make sure you wear something hooded!"

Kristoff felt like he had had a stroke of genius but Anna on the other hand was very, very confused. She was sat there depressed about her sisters wedding and he suddenly decided he wanted to introduce her to his family. He seemed pretty sure about it though and she didn't think she had actually seen him get this excited about something before. Not that she'd really known him long enough to know what he'd get excited about but if this was one of those things then what right did she have to complain. Just like a true gentleman, Kristoff left the room as she changed into a new dress and wrapped a long cloak around her with a hood to cover her face. As she walked up to the door of the cabin Kristoff was just finished preparing Sven for the journey and attached him to his sled. "It might be best if you didn't take your horse in case it gets recognized on the way" he called jumping up into the sled and tapping the seat to invite her on. As they set off Anna only became more confused, they weren't heading into town and the next town was in the other direction, by the direction they were going they were pretty much just heading into the wilderness. She suddenly got really nervous, why on earth would he just drag her out into the wilderness in order to meet his "family"? She then remembered that she still didn't really know this guy very well, sure he'd been nice to her so far but there was still every chance that this guy was a raving psychopath. Overwhelmed by nerves she started twitching her leg wishing she could quickly hop off and run away into the forest. Perhaps find another cabin and hide in there.

"Everything OK?" she heard him ask as he looked over at her worry stricken face. He cocked an eyebrow as he examined her and then turned back to Sven "before you meet them, you should know... I mean I should warn you that" he shook his head as he tried to get the words out. "They're a bit... well they're kind of... what's the word" he was racking his brain trying to find the right word to describe them best. "Eccentric?" he was pretty sure that didn't cut it. "Extremely eccentric maybe?" He could of facepalmed himself at that moment, adding extremely to it really didn't make much of a difference. "Well you'll see when you meet them". They soon came to a sort of volcanic region that was filled with rather large rocks that were covered in moss, he was gonna throw her in a geyser wasn't he? She felt like crying, she ran away from home and was going to get thrown into a geyser. "Here we are, meet my family!" he shouted walking amongst the rocks "hey guys, it's Kristoff. I'm home" he called. Now she was positive he was nuts, he heads up here to see these rocks and even calls one of them his mother? Her eyes widened as she scanned the area for the quickest escape route, she really should have brought her horse with her.

Anna started to back away slowly as he tapped different rocks and was apparently having conversations with them, just as she was about to break into a run the earth started shaking furiously and she cowered at the presence of what was apparently an earthquake. The rocks were shaking violently and oddly started to all roll towards Kristoff at once. When the noise had stopped and she was completely wrapped up in a ball she heard a lot of cheering and shouting coming from Kristoff's direction. She peeped out to see that he was having a conversation with what was evidently little rock people... 'little rock people' was the only name that could apparently work for them. Unless they were "trolls!" she shouted looking about them "they're trolls!"

Immediately every eye was completely focused on her and they all appeared to blink in unison. "A girl!" they all screamed and she was suddenly lifted off her feet and thrown int Kristoffs arms. He quickly put her down and told her to just roll with it for now, she was more relieved now though since it meant that he wasn't crazy and there was more of chance of these guys dropping her in a geyser than him throwing her in.

"Oh Kristoff, she's perfect" called what appeared to be a female troll "my little boy has found himself a beautiful girl!"

"Woah woah woah" he stopped her "she's not.. we're not" they almost started babbling in unison in a futile attempt to convince this troll that they were just friends. "Bulda, where's Grand Pabbie?" he questioned trying to break out of the hundreds of eyes that were judging them intently. One of the little trolls dashed off saying that he'd go and get him while Bulda carried on eyeing up the two.

"I washed this dress! This is the girl who's staying with you right?!" Bulda tugged on Anna's skirt so hard she nearly went flying over, but Kristoff managed to grab her before and pulled her into him. "See!" the troll cheered "it's love!" All the trolls started cheering in unison and appeared to be dancing, maybe this was the way that they handled things.

"I take it you don't bring girls here often then?" Anna whispered at a now panic stricken Kristoff who was trying to get all of the trolls to calm down a bit.

"I am so sorry about this" he told her bringing a palm up to meet his face but she struggled to hear him over the sound of the trolls teasing Kristoff about his new lady friend. "Enough!" he screamed "can't you see who she is?! Why on earth would she ever want to be with someone like me?" That was pretty harsh on himself, but it brought all the trolls to an abrupt silence. At that moment an older looking troll rolled up, it was evident from his attire that he was a bit more important than the rest of the group.

"Kristoff" he called taking his hand, due to his shortness Kristoff had to kneel down and then lean some more just so he could. "I'm sorry I missed you yesterday, what brings you back?"

"I was wondering if... well if it's okay. Can you show Anna the princesses wedding please?" Anna wondered how that was possible, especially from all the way out here. But the elder troll chuckled and looked over at Anna.

He examined her for a second and then encouraged her to give him her hand, "I will do so" he announced. He looked at the sadness in the girls eyes and knew instantly that she was putting herself through a lot, he decided that it would be best for him not to get involved and just carry out Kristoffs request. With a whirl of his hands he created a picture in the air that started to move, they were looking at the chapel in the kingdom and stood at the alter next to a tall man with brown hair was her sister. Anna gasped as she looked at how beautiful her sister looked, she was dressed in a white dress that hugged her body and was covered in light sequins that made it sparkly with a train that reached at least half way down the aisle. A tear fell from Anna's eye as she watched Elsa become the wife of a man that Anna hadn't even spoken to yet, even though Elsa was smiling there was one person that Elsa couldn't fool and that was her. She could tell that Elsa was unhappy and that fact made her feel even worse, she began crying and Grand Pabbie took this as a cue to evaporate the vision and lay a hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and felt a rush of warmth as it did , trying his best not to make eye contact Kristoff was attempting to comfort her and handed her his handkerchief. The rest of the trolls stayed silent as the girl broke into sobs, luckily they knew when it was a really bad time to be completely inappropriate.

"Hey don't cry" Kristoff murmured as she wiped her eyes, "at least she got to wear a nice dress". Anna giggled at Kristoff's attempt to lighten the mood and smudged the last of the tears off of her cheeks.

"Kristoff!" the female troll from earlier perked up again "if I catch you making this girl sad again, there will be trouble" she shouted pulling down on his collar. Was that a threat?

"Hey, what did I do?!"

"It was your idea!" she replied letting go of him and standing on another troll to reach Anna's height. "If he gives you any trouble sweetheart, you make sure to come and tell me okay?" Anna giggled and nodded to her, she heard Kristoff groan in frustration. There was no winning with these guys was there? Anna felt a lot more relaxed than earlier when she thought he was going to throw her head first into a geyser and it turned out that he had probably one of the sweetest families she had ever met even if they were a little bit crazy.

"We better get going then" Kristoff grabbed onto Anna's arm lightly and tugged her away from the crowd. "I'll visit again after I've been into the mountains" he told his adoptive mother who jumped up and ruffled on his hair.

"You just let me know when you need your clothed washing again" she cheered, clearly she wanted to see how long Anna stayed with him for. He did however agree and clambered up on the sled with Anna following suit closely behind.

"Oh and thank you Grand Pabbie". Anna forgot to thank him and called a quick thank you out as well as she watched the trolls disappear into the distance while Sven pulled them away. "Sorry about that" Kristoff said nervously rubbing the back of his neck "but they mean well!"

"They're lovely" she giggled now that her spirits were finally up again.

"When I was younger I was all on my own until I found Sven, then when I was 8, we both went exploring and found the trolls. Bulda offered to take me in and look after me since being 8 and self sufficient isn't exactly an easy thing to accomplish". Kristoff smiled as he reminisced about his past "I don't feel like I had a bad childhood you know, actually I really can't imagine anything better", the smile on his face showed just how much he loved his adoptive family. Anna had had it really easy growing up in a castle with people waiting for her on hand and foot, she sometimes forgot just how difficult some people have it, an 8 year old looking after himself seemed nothing short of ridiculous. How could anyone ever let that happen?

The rest of the trip home was almost silently with Kristoff asking if she was OK a couple of times since he hadn't seen her cry before and earlier she looked like her heart was breaking.

Back at the cabin Kristoff got started on making food and Anna sat down with a book he had brought up with her, a tale about a mermaid who wants to be human to marry a prince. It turned out to be super depressing even if she did earn a soul at the end, the prince in it was an idiot. She sighed as she finished the same story for the 15th time. "Do you like reading?" she asked Kristoff who was stoking the fire as it struggled to keep going at the moment. He nodded but kept his attention firmly focused on the fire, he evidently was not in the right position to be chatting about reading at them moment. Anna thought back to her mother who would read to her and her sister every night before bed, tales of heroic journeys and sacrifices and books that have stayed in her heart throughout her whole life. Her mother had such a way with reading that Anna would be almost mesmerized by the sound of her mother voice that caressed the words like smooth silk. No matter how busy her day had been, her mother always found time at the end of it to read to them and then kiss them goodnight, to her, she was a mother first and foremost before she was the Queen and she wanted her children to know that.

When Kristoff had finally finished the food after about an hour of poking at the fire he threw his hands in the air in triumph and turned to Anna with her plate. She was fast asleep cuddling the book to her chest and slight falling off the bed and he could see the inevitable if he left her lying there like that. He placed her food down and gently lifted her up to pull the sheet out from underneath her and lay her back down onto the bed correctly with her head lying on the pillow. He placed the sheet over and couldn't help but smile, for a princess she wasn't exactly what he had expected. She was clumsy and a lot of the time said the wrong things, she could be inappropriate and couldn't half scoff down a box of chocolates. But just like most princesses there was something captivating about her, something about her that made heads turn as she walked down the streets even if she was dressed completely ordinarily people would look at her and think about how beautiful she was. Shaking himself out of his stupor he placed her food into a cupboard and lay a cloth over it before grabbing his own plate and digging into his. It was during this that he realized how ridiculously messy he was when he ate, he had never once in his life been conscious about the way he ate but he found himself turning to face the other way in case Anna miraculously woke up and started judging him for it. He was being silly right? He rubbed his hand over his face to remove the food remnants and sighed putting down the rest of his food, he had suddenly lost his appetite and decided to just head to sleep instead. He didn't want to start dwelling on it so he fell into bed and closed his eyes.

_**A/N- I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer, I'm hoping to do this with the rest of the chapters. Short chapters aren't really wonderful are they aha :D**_


End file.
